The Real Happiness
by leezifu
Summary: FIC SPECIAL HAEHYUK DAY / "Siapa? Apa dia cinta pertamamu?." / "secantik itukah dia?" / "A..APA! J..JADI KAU…DIA-"/ "ini untuk selingkuhanku…" / "Happy Anniversary Chagi " / ONE SHOOT / RnR PLEASE


**THE REAL HAPPINESS**

**BY **

**LEE ZIFU**

**.**

**CAST : Lee Dong Hae & Lee Hyuk Jae**

**.**

**WARNING : BOY X BOY , TYPO (s), GAJE,etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku melakukan segalanya hanya untukmu. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Bahagia berada disisiku dan menjadi milikku. Tanpa ada rasa sesal sedikitpun._

.

.

.

"Hae? kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja?" namja manis itu –Eun hyuk- bertanya pada namja –Dong hae- disampingnya.

"Tentu saja pernah." Jawab Dong hae singkat.

"Siapa? Apa dia cinta pertamamu?." Eun hyuk bertanya , dia terlihat penasran .

"emmm namanya Zifu , dia bukan cinta pertamaku , aku menerimanya hanya karena aku kasihan padanya . dia selalu mengejarku . kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal ini?" Dong hae melirik Eun hyuk sebentar, lalu kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"tidak . aku hanya ingin tahu saja . kalau dia bukan cinta pertamamu. Lalu siapa? Siapa cinta pertamamu?" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk bertanya. Donghae terkekeh, ternyata rasa ingin tahu pacarnya ini besar sekali .

"kekeke~ kau ini. Apa aku harus menjawabnya ?" Donghae sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

"Aishh kau ini. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab." Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"ahahahaha.." Donghae tertawa lepas, yang ditertawakan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ya! Berhenti mentertawakanku!" dengan refleks Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae.

"aw..aw.. appo chagiya~ ya ya aku minta maaf~" Donghae melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang kini masih memalingkan wajahnya . enggan menatap donghae .

"kau mau tau siapa cinta pertamaku?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan mengangguk antusias. Donghae tersenyum dan mulai berbicara.

"Dia seorang namja, dialah namja pertama yang kucintai dia juga yang membuatku merasa tidak normal, padahal aku memang tidak normal .Aku mencintainya saat pertamakali aku melihatnya . dia sangat manis…." Donghae berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…sebagai namja dia tidak pantas di panggil tampan. Dia cantik. Saaangaat cantik, bahkan melebihi cantiknya seorang yeoja…"

"secantik itukah dia?" eunhyuk memotong perkataan Donghae.

"iya. Bukan hanya itu, sikapnyapun membuatku semakin tergila-gila padanya. Dia baik, manis , lucu, manja, perhatian dan dia sangat mencintaiku…." Donghae kembali menghentikan kata-katanya dan melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat cemburu(?).

"siapa dia? Dia terlihat sangat sempurna." Eunhyuk terlihat murung.

"….dia sudah mengenal keluarga ku bahkan dia sangat dekat dengan ibuku. Ibuku merestui hubungan ku dengannya. Awalnya ibuku sangat marah saat aku memberitahunya bahwa pacarku adalah seorang namja , tapi saat aku mengajaknya kerumah, ibuku langsung merestui kita." Eunhyuk semakin murung.

".. sampai sekarang aku masih berhubungan dengannya , yaa bias dibilang dia selingkuhanku." Eunhyuk kaget dengan kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan ? jadi selama ini dia berselingkuh?.

"A..APA?! J..JADI KAU…DIA-"

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai. Cha!" Donghae tak mengubris ucapan Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung keluar mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyukpun keluar dari mobil.

"Kajja masuk!" Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke sebuah café. Eunhyuk tak menanggapi ajakan donghae . dia masih tak percaya perkataan donghae sakit.

"ayo hyuuuuk…" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka masuk kedalam café.

.

.

**Di café~**

Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk disalah satu kursi yang ada di café. Sedangkan donghae duduk berseberangan dengan Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"kau mau pesan apa hyuk?"

"…."

"hyuk?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab . Donghae tau kenapa Eunhyuk seperti ini. Donghae langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Setelah itu Donghae hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk . Donghae terkekeh melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang menurut Donghae sangat lucu.

"hyuk? Kau marah?"

"…"

"kau mau tau siapa selingkuhan ku?"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap Donghae penuh harap.

Pesanan datang . Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae.

"Cha! Minum dulu." Donghae tak menghiraukan tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa?" Eunhyuk mulai berbicara. Donghae yang hendak meminum coffe nya berhenti, lalu menyimpannya kembali di tempat semula.

**Prok! Prok!**

Donghae menepukkan tangannya. Saat itu juga mengalun music romantis. Dua orang pelayan datang membawa sesuatu , lalu menyimpannya diatas meja, dua buah kotak berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hitam? . Eunhyuk sungguh tak mengerti.

"a..apa ini?" eunhyuk bertanya kebingungan. Donghae berdiri lalu membuka salah satu dari kedua kotak itu dan mengambil isinya . sebuah kalung?. Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk hendak memakaikan kalung itu. Eunhyuk hanya diam tak mengerti.

"ini untuk selingkuhanku…" Donghae membuka kotak yang satunya lagi. Kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin. Donghae lalu memakaikannya lagi.

"Dan ini… untuk Namja chinguku..." Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk baru mengerti. 'Jadi… yang dimaksud Donghae adalah Aku? Semua yang donghae katakan, itu semua tentangku?' gumam Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Happy Anniversary Chagi~" Donghae kembali berucap. Eunhyuk kaget. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae .

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan nya? Hiks.." Eunhyuk menangis , ia terlalu bahagia. Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk mu. Aku mencintaimu hyukkie~"

"hiks hiks aku juga mencintaimu pabo!"

.

.

.

_Melihatmu tersenyum adalah anugrah bagiku, karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga. Aku mencintaimu Lee hyuk Jae…_

.

.

.

**END**

#HappyHaeHyukDay yeorobuuuuuunnn :* maaf jika FFnya gaje, dibikinnya mendadak, hehehe :D

Review pleassseeeeee! ^^


End file.
